Defeated
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: Vlad manages to turn the asteroid intangible, and therefor ends up ruling the world. But he has plans for Daniel, Jasmine, and especially Maddie. He plans on making them into his own warped up version of a family. Meanwhile, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie don't plan to idly stand by as Vlad is sitting on his high throne. Can they save their friends before it's too late? DxS TxOC
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Hello, hello! So this happened. I don't know why this happened, but I have a couple of chapters sorta planned out for this. This version of Vlad Plasmius is kind of how he was in season 1, except with anger management problems. This is just one of your typical Vlad takes over the world kind of stories. And before you all ask, I don't know where Tucker went. He might have went to go get some food or something. Goodness, I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>"How could you hold the world hostage like that Vladdie? And after all the good fortune you've had in your life…" Jack stated as his voice trailed in disbelief. This was his best friend, his true friend throughout the years, how could he do something like this?<p>

"Good Fortune?" Vlad asked as he started to chuckle darkly, mulling over what Jack had just said. "You infected me with ghost DNA, steal the love of my life, and you call that good fortune?" Vlad asked, as his voice was calm. His hands were on his lap as he sat down in his ghost form in the ship.

Jack was quiet for a few seconds, thinking and pondering over what Vlad has just said, "I infected…" He trailed as he met the cold red eyes of Vlad Plasmius. "I infected you?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Yes. It was your bumbling that made me what I am today," Vlad stated with a smirk that grew on his face. He looked through the windshield and noticed the green asteroid in front of them. "But, I suppose I should be saying thank you…" Vlad trailed as he stood up, getting ready to turn the asteroid intangible.

Jack rose an eyebrow in confusion, "Thank me?" Jack asked as he stared wide eyed at his former friend.

"For without you, dear Jack, I am moments away from becoming ruler of the Earth," Vlad said with a grin on his face. He then noticed the look on Jack's face and the grin turned into a smirk. "Don't worry dear friend, I'll be sure to put you somewhere safe and quiet when this is all over." He then turned his back to Jack as he started to head towards the back of the space shuttle.

Jack stood up, appalled by his former friend's speech, "I-I never meant to hurt you…What happened was an accident!" Jack reasoned. "I'm your friend, Vladdie!" Jack argued as he stood in the middle of aisle. Vlad stopped walking and glanced slightly behind him. "I've always been your friend! I even voted for you!" Jack yelled as he put his hands in the air out of frustration.

Vlad turned around with a sinister smirk and a dark look in his eyes, "I'll remember that when I steal your family that you worked so hard for, and turn them into mine," he stated as he looked at Jack, daring him to say something.

"W-What are you talking about, Vladdie?" Jack stuttered, not believing what he had heard.

"When I take Maddie, Daniel, and Jasmine and turn them into my own family," Vlad stated, making his voice go slower as if telling this to a person who couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Jack closed his eyes in remorse before opening them again, "Maddie I could understand," he said, his voice serious, "But what do you want with Jazz and Danny?"

Vlad chuckled as he placed his hands behind his back, "Jasmine is quite intelligent, is she not? She would do well with a father who showed her the care she needs. Not to mention she is the splitting image of her mother."

"Danny?" Jack asked, his heart sunk to his stomach. "What do you want with my son?"

Vlad glared at the man, "Jack, you are quite dense. He is not your son anymore, he will be mine-"

"What do you want with my son!" Jack yelled, his voice angry and frustrated.

Vlad stared at the man before smirking, "Why dear old friend, didn't you figure it out?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Vlad chuckled darkly, "He's a hybrid, just like your dear old college pal," Vlad stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Although, he isn't a hybrid at this exact moment. I can't have that. As soon as I get back to Earth, I'll change him back to what he used to be."

"Don't you dare-!" Jack yelled as he took menacing steps towards Vlad and was about to grab the front of his shirt with his hands, when Vlad put up a pink shield in front of him, stopping the ghost hunter from his previous action.

"I can, and I most indisputably will," Vlad stated, the smirk never leaving his face. "Try and stop me," Vlad challenged as he turned intangible and appeared in outer space.

Jack closed his eyes before firing the jets on the space shuttle and headed his way to Earth. He had to warn his family of Vlad's plans…

* * *

><p>Danny wanted to pull his hair out as he watched the monitor that showed the progress of Vlad turning the asteroid intangible. "Of course he was able to do it," the boy stated with disgust in his tone.<p>

"I can't believe…After all this time that Vlad was…" Maddie started to ramble in the corner of the lab. She hadn't looked up at the screen once, as she was too much in shock.

"Mom?" Jazz asked cautiously, trying to carefully grasp her mother's attention. Maddie looked up with scrunched eyebrows.

"Yes, Jazz?" Maddie asked as she offered a small smile to her daughter. As she saw the concerned look on her daughters face, she shook her head, as if hoping to clear away her thoughts, as she placed her two hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I'm fine. Trust me."

Danny sighed as he sat down on a chair, "Now we all have to bow down to the almighty Vlad Plasmius," he mumbled under his breath as his form slumped in the chair in a defeated manner. He was half joking when he had said that, and half telling the truth.

"Danny, this isn't a joke," Sam said as she crossed her arms and glared down at her friend. "This is serious. Haven't you noticed that your dad left with the shuttle?" She asked as she glanced at the screen.

Danny's head shot towards the monitor and he gasped as he suddenly got up, "You're right…Where did he-?"

Danny was cut off when Jack came running down the stairs, out of breath. He saw his family in the basement still and let out a sigh of relief. "You're all still here. Vladdie will be here any minute! Also, I might have destroyed the space shuttle."

"What?" Maddie asked as she sat up from her chair. "What are you saying, Jack?" She asked as she started to walk towards her husband, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him in a gentle, yet protective, hug. "Honey?" Maddie questioned, "You're scaring me…"

Danny and Sam exchanged glances, and Jazz walked over to them, "What does dad mean by 'Vlad will be here any minute'?" Jazz asked as she got a Fenton blaster from the table.

"I need to get you guys to a safer-!" He began to yell and gather his family around in a group, but a dark voice interrupted him as it echoed hauntingly around the lab.

"Ah, Jack. I see you followed my challenge," the voice stated as Vlad Plasmius appeared in the lab. He glanced down at Jack since he was floating a few feet above him. His arms were at his side, as if he were ready to use them.

Danny growled as he narrowed his eyes at the man, but Sam stood in front of him, "You don't have ghost powers, remember?" She asked in a whisper.

Vlad then glanced over at Danny, and the boy felt a shiver run down his back. For the first time in Danny's life, he had felt powerless against the older halfa, and it unnerved him to no end. "Foolish decision on your part, Daniel. What did you think getting rid of your ghost powers would accomplish?" Vlad asked as he smirked.

Danny made a move to attack Vlad as his fists clenched to his sides in anger, but was held back by Sam and Jazz, who were holding him back by his shoulders. "I swear I'm gunna-!" Danny threatened but was cut off from the scared voice of Maddie.

"Ghost…Powers?" Maddie asked with wide eyes as she looked at her son. "Danny?" She asked in disbelief as she clutched Jack's jumpsuit tightly in confusion.

"It's true, Madds," Jack stated as he looked down at the ground. "The Fenton Portal didn't work at first…Not until Danny went into it and activated it…Giving him ghost powers."

Danny gave his dad a sorrowful look, "Dad, I-!" He began to explain, but was blasted in the chest by a pink ecto-blast. Danny was sent flying across the room and skidded on his back before he stopped in the middle of the lab. He hissed out in pain as he glared up at Vlad.

"He is not your father anymore, Daniel. Do not address him as such," Vlad stated with slight irritation in his voice. He glanced over at Jack, who had a glare on his face. "I would also appreciate you getting your hands off of my woman," Vlad said with a smirk, knowing that he had undoubtedly caused rage inside of his old friend.

Jack glared at Vlad, "I will not let you take my family," he said in a dark voice, and the rest of the people, aside from Vlad, felt a shiver run through their spine upon seeing the tone that Jack was using. Not once had the friendly and care free Jack Fenton ever use that tone with anyone.

Vlad crossed his arms in amusement, "Very well then," he stated as he snapped his fingers. Skulker and Fright Knight appeared in a red cloud by Plasmius' side. "Get Daniel, Jasmine, and Maddie. Leave Jack to me," he ordered as his two ghost minions nodded with an evil grin on their faces.

"The whelp is mine," Skulker stated as he landed on the lab with a loud thump as he started to advance to the human Danny. Danny gulped as he started to back pedal away from the ghost as his back collided with a cabinet. He scurried to his feet as he reached for whatever was placed on top of the cabinet. His hands rand over a Fenton Blaster as he grabbed it in his shaky hands and aimed it up at the ghost that was advancing towards him.

Fright Knight walked over to Jazz who was starting to shoot at the ghost with the Fenton Blaster that she had in her hands before hand. With each shot that she took, the Fright Knight deflected it with his Soul Shredder. Jazz took a step back with every step that he had taken. She eventually ended up with her back against the steel wall of the lab. "Back off, Knight of Fright!" She yelled as she pulled the trigger again, only for the gun to stop shooting.

The ghost started to chuckle slightly, "Looks like you're-!" He began to say, but was hit over the head with a broomstick. He turned around with a narrowed eyes, searching for the culprit that dared to hit him. His eyes landed on Sam who stood her ground and hand the broom raised in a position that was ready to be used again. "Human girl, you have quite the nerve to attack me," he stated as he started to advance towards her with a dark stride.

Sam smirked, eager to take up the challenge, "I have lots of nerves," she stated as she narrowed her eyes at the ghost.

Vlad approached Jack with folded arms, "You haven't managed to get much done. Of course, if you had decided to flee half across the country, I still would have found you," he said nonchalantly as he stopped a few feet away from him. Maddie was glaring at him and then found the courage to stand before him.

"Don't touch him," she scowled as she raised her fists in front of her with an angry glare on her face.

Vlad smirked at the woman whom he loved, "I wouldn't want you getting hurt, my dearest Maddie," he said as he waved his hand over the air, and a quick electric current coursed through the woman's body as her eyelids closed themselves and she fell slowly to the ground. Jack managed to catch her before she did fall to the ground.

"Vladdie, you don't need to do this!" Jack yelled, almost pleading at this point for his former friend to calm himself.

Vlad didn't make a notion to respond to his outburst as he had decided to simply ignore the man instead, "I won't repeat myself a third time. Hands off my woman," Vlad said in an expressionless tone. He charged a pink ecto-blast in his right hand and raised it and Jack before releasing it, blasting him furiously across the lab. He hit a wall as he slid down it, out of breath.

Danny began to start running out of Fenton blasts, which had barely fazed Skulker as he kept advancing at the boy. "Back off, Skulker! I don't even have ghost powers anymore!" Danny reasoned as he pulled the trigger again, only for nothing to come out of it.

"I don't listen to you, I follow Plasmius," Skulker stated as he brought up a net to capture him.

Danny's eyes went wide with fear of entrapment that he decided to switch to another tactic, "Where's your pride? Aren't you the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter?" Danny asked as he took a nervous step backwards. "You would capture defenseless prey?" Danny asked as he squeaked out.

"They're just orders, whelp, you don't understand," Skulker said as he shook his head and raised the net again.

Danny darted his eyes back and forth looking for another weapon he could use before ultimately deciding on throwing his weapon at Skulker, preferably in the face. Skulker hissed in pain as he rubbed his face, causing himself to lose sight of the boy as he ran around Skulker and grabbed a nearby Fenton Thermos from a nearby table. "I thought you were better than that? I thought you had honor?" Danny questioned as he narrowed his eyes and turned on the thermos. Skulker looked up at Danny with a pained expression as he was sucked into the blue light, trapping him in the cylindrical container. Danny capped it and looked around the room. He saw Sam being threatened with the Soul Shredder that the Fright Knight held in his hands. "Sam, catch!" Danny yelled as he tossed the containment device to his friend, and she jumped in the air and caught it.

"Not this time, Fright Knight!" Sam yelled as she pressed the button on the thermos, and it sucked him up as well. Except, unlike Skulker, he made a ghastly yell as he was trapped inside of the container. She smirked as she capped it. However, their victory was short lived when Jazz let out a shriek of pain before falling to the ground.

Danny and Sam quickly looked over at Jazz and noticed that she had red smoke steaming off her unconscious body. Danny glared at Plasmius who held no emotion on his face. "Why don't you go rule the world or something and leave my family alone!" Danny yelled as he narrowed his eyes at the hybrid.

"My family is my world, little badger," Plasmius responded as he blasted Sam back several feet. She hit her head against a cabinet and fell unconscious.

Danny growled as he ran at him with a fist raised, and he was about to strike Vlad, when Vlad caught his fist and brought it to the ground behind him, making Danny fall into a very uncomfortable position. "You're so weak, Daniel," Vlad stated, which made Danny struggle against Plasmius' hold against him. "If you had your ghost powers, you would at least manage to last a few minutes against me. Now?" He trailed as he started to chuckle darkly, "A few seconds at best," Vlad spat out as he released his hold on the boy and stood up to his full height. He walked over to the thermos and pressed the release button. His two minions flew out and stood beside him. "Get Jasmine and Maddie to my castle in Wisconsin," he ordered, and the ghosts wasted no time in following his demands as they quickly went over to the two unconscious girls and picked them up, before disappearing out of sight.

Danny scrambled to his feet as he tried to stop them, only to be restrained by Vlad as he tightly grabbed the boy's wrist. Danny flinched against the pain as he tried to wrestle out of his grip, only for the man's grip to tighten, making the boy yell out in pain. "Where are you taking them, Plasmius?" Danny growled out as he tried to still get out of his grip.

The boy felt a gloved finger under his chin as it gently forced him to look up at the man. Danny couldn't help but stop his struggles as he was paralyzed with fear. "You will join them shortly…" He trailed as he dropped his hand and dragged the boy over to where his beaten and bloodied father sat. He took in slow and rapid breaths as he eyes his son and former friend.

"D-Danny," Jack stuttered out. He had a swollen right eye and he was trying to give him a reassuring smile, though it was strained. "I-I…" He trailed as he tried to get up.

Danny didn't notice that Vlad and pulled out a hand gun out of his pocket with no emotion on his voice as he aimed it in the chest of his father until it was directly in his line of sight. Danny's eyes went wide and it seemed like time itself and slowed down. "Watch carefully, Daniel, as this will be the last time you see Jack," Vlad said slowly, letting the teen take in his words.

"N-No…" Danny said quietly still in shock as he struggled to get the gun out of Vlad's hand. "No! Stop!" Danny yelled as he struggled hysterically against Vlad's iron grip. Although, as much as he struggled, he didn't even make it an inch closer. "Vlad, stop!"

"This is for your own good," Vlad stated as he placed his finger on the trigger and aimed it directly at the man's heart.

Jack closed his eyes, awaiting his death, "I love you, son," Jack said in a whisper as tears started to run down his swollen cheeks.

"D-Dad!" Danny yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "I love you-!" He began to yell, but the felt something pink blast into him, and then he saw black.

As Danny fell to the ground, Vlad narrowed his eyes. He was not pleased. He sighed as he shook out his hand that was used to blast Daniel. It was still smoking, and he was taking out his misplaced aggression on the boy, he would need to use a more…Peaceful approach when they were living together. He looked up to see the eyes of his enemy staring back at him.

"Don't hurt my son, anymore, Vladdie. Please," Jack pleaded as he let out a painful breath.

Vlad eyed his enemy and tilted his head slightly with a fake grin on his face, "I don't negotiate with my targets…And even if I did, he isn't your son anymore. He is mine."

Jack closed his eyes tiredly, he had enough of trying to convince his former friend to turn good. "Did you want to take everything away from me, Vladdie?"

"At first," Vlad said as he lowered the gun to the ground. "But then I attained knowledge that Daniel was a hybrid, much like I was." Vlad said with a smirk. "Imagine my surprise when I saw him protecting you at the reunion!"

Jack opened his eyes and glared, "Let him be who he wants to be, Vlad. You can't force him to-!"

"I may do whatever I damn well please, Jack," Vlad deadpanned, not wasting his emotions on the oaf that Danny used to call his father. "I will turn him into a hybrid again, and I will force him to become the son I have always wanted."

Vlad started to walk away and halted when Skulker and Fright Knight appeared in the lab once again. "Take Daniel, and leave the oaf wherever you please," Vlad ordered, and Skulker walked over to Danny, who was still smoking red and had a giant burn mark on his back.

Skulker noticed his injury and picked him up in his arms carefully, "Did you have to attack him so-?"

"Are you questioning me, Skulker?" Vlad asked in a dark tone. He would not have his subordinates question him.

Skulker looked quickly at the ground, "Of course not, Plasmius," Skulker stated as he took to the skies. Leaving the lab and Amity Park along with it.

Fright Knight walked over to Jack, who was barely breathing, almost on the brink of death, "Any suggestions, my liege?" Fright Knight asked as he picked Jack up, almost as if he were nothing.

"Somewhere Daniel will not find him. Be creative for all I care," Plasmius stated as he took off to the skies, leaving his minion to carry out his job. Plasmius, after all, had a world to rule…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You didn't actually think I'd kill Jack Fenton, did you? :P**


	2. Family Point System

**A/N: I just want to say that Tucker was probably getting food or something in the first chapter. Thank you for everyone that Reviewed/Favorited/Followed! I got a lot of reviews saying that everyone was glad that I didn't kill Jack. Did I mention how bad I was at writing action scenes? I also got reviews asking if they were going to be brainwashed. Mentally abused maybe, but brainwashed? That's just cruel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as she sat up to her knees slowly. She rubbed her head, but flinched when she suddenly felt a faint shock of pain. "What…Happened?" She asked to herself as she looked around the room. It was an all-white room, much to her distaste. She stood up and looked around the room. It had a bed in a corner, and another bed on the other side.<p>

"Sam?" Valerie asked in surprise as her eyes went wide. She quickly stood up and ran over to her friend. "I'm glad to see you're awake!" She yelled as she hugged her.

Sam blinked slowly and pulled away from her embrace, "What happened? Where are we?" Sam asked as she looked around. This wasn't Fenton's lab, where she had passed out in.

Valerie sighed slowly, gathering all of her disgust in her tone, "Plasmius. He sent everyone in Amity Park to undergo a type of 'schooling'. I've been here for two days, and this place sucks."

"Did you see anyone else?" Sam asked as she walked to her bed, which was white, and seemed to blend into the room, if it wasn't for the steel bedframe that it had on it. As she sat on it, it was a firm bed and was made of cheap materials. She clutched the side of her head, where a big lump was. "Danny?"

Valerie shook her head, "I haven't seen Danny. I've only seen rest of the kids from school. I don't know where Tucker is either," she paused as she shook her head. "Dash got sent to isolation his first day," Valerie added with a grin, making light of the situation. She then changed her tone to a grim one, "But there are other kids here that even I don't recognize."

Sam nodded in understanding, though a headache started to form. "What's with these outfits?" Sam asked at an all-white top and pants. "Do we have a dress code here or something?" Sam asked slyly.

"One of Walker's goons stated that it was 'regulation'. That's when Paulina got sent to isolation for rebelling against wearing the same thing as the rest of the quote on quote, 'losers'," Valerie said as she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Have you tried to escape?" Sam asked, her voice hopeful.

Valerie sighed as she plopped on her bed in a lazy fashion, "Believe me, been there, tried that…" She trailed as she let out a huff of breath. "I even tried to sneak the plastic utensils from lunch…" She said as she sighed again.

"We'll think of something…" Sam trailed as she placed her hand down from her head. "For now, we just need to play along, and think of a plan…" She trailed as the bars in front of the room started to open automatically. Sam glanced at Valerie in confusion.

Valerie stood up to her feet, "This means it's time for class. Come on, Sam, wouldn't want to be late on your first day, would you?" She asked with a half smirk as she started to head out the door. Sam followed, grudgingly.

* * *

><p>Danny woke up finding his joints stiff. It felt as if they had just been electrocuted a million times. He sat up on a bed that he was on, only to pause once he realized that he was on a bed. "Wh-What happened?" He asked as he looked around the room he was in. It had looked identical to his bedroom, only he knew that it wasn't. He felt a bandage on his right arm and looked down to see a white wrapping on it. "I don't remember getting this-?" He asked, but the door to his room beeped open, causing a green tint to cover the room, only to disappear as soon as the door closed. Vlad Masters stood at the front of the room with a grin on his face.<p>

"Have a nice rest, Daniel?" Vlad asked mockingly as he walked closer to the boy on the bed.

Danny growled and narrowed his eyes, surprised that a green glow started to integrate with his vision, making him cast the 'scary eyes' at Vlad. He stopped immediately in surprise. "What? How did?" He asked as he looked at his hands and tried to form an ecto-blast, and found that he could do it again. He then looked accusingly at Vlad who smirked at the boy. "You did this!" He yelled.

"Guilty as charged!" Vlad yelled in a mock confession. "It wouldn't do me any good to not have you as a hybrid. Considering that we'll be ruling the world togeth-

He was interrupted when Danny threw a punch at him, but he easily leaned to the left, catching the boy's fist in his hand as he smirked deviously at the boy. "Temper, temper," he lectured.

Danny growled more angrily and tried to take back his fist, "Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to be a halfa again?" He asked sarcastically, though he was serious about the subject. He violently took his wrist back from the man and glared.

"Daniel, since when did I ever state that I cared what you wanted?" Vlad asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly. "You had your mother and I quite worried, little badger," Vlad stated as he put his arms behind his back in a relaxing manner.

At the mention of his mother, the boy's form seemed to relax a little. "Maybe if you hadn't blasted me in the back, I would still be awake," he mumbled in defiance as he continued to glare up at the man.

"Doubtful. The transformation of becoming a hybrid is quite exhausting," Vlad argued with a slight shrug.

Danny narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Which reminds me, how did you know how to make me a halfa again?" He asked in suspicion.

"Ah," Vlad retorted with a sinister smirk, "It's information that your dear friend Mr. Foley wouldn't tell me…" He trailed and then his eyes turned a menacing red, making an emphasis on his point, "Without a little bit of torture."

Danny began to shake in rage as two white rings appeared at his waist and made him Danny Phantom as he hovered in the air, "Where are they?!" He yelled as he charged at Vlad with a fist filled with ecto-plasm. He unleashed a barrage of ecto-blasts, each one colliding with a pink square shield that Vlad held effortlessly with one hand.

"With a new ruler, comes a new set of rules…They had to be re-educated," he said as he turned his shield into a large ecto-blast and released it at the boy, whose eyes grew wide at the attack and tried to dodge it or turn intangible, only to find himself not quick enough to do either one of those things. The blast hit him and he hit the back of the wall, not even causing a dent as he slid down the wall and onto the floor.

He groaned as he scrambled to his feet, "Have I ever told you that you're a froot loop?" He asked as he glared and rubbed his head with his gloved hand. "Why isn't this room getting damaged?" Danny mumbled to himself, but of course Vlad had heard it with his super hearing.

"This room is ecto-proof so that you won't hurt yourself or the premises if you so decide to throw a childish tantrum," Vlad stated with a grin.

Danny glared at the insult, "I'm not going to throw a tantrum, Plasmius…" He trailed, his anger evident in his voice at being treated like a child.

Vlad sighed as he looked at the watch on his wrist, "Enough of this, Daniel. It's time for dinner and you are going to cause us to be late," Vlad said as he snapped his fingers together. In a white flash, Danny Phantom turned back to Danny Fenton unwillingly.

Danny blinked in confusion as he tried to figure out what happened, "How did you-?" He asked as his eyes were wide and filled with bewilderment.

"Come along," he ordered as he went to the door and it opened automatically. Danny glared at being ignored, but he quickly followed the man. As soon as he stepped outside the door, it closed automatically. Vlad waited patiently at the top of the long winding staircase for the boy. "Are you done gawking?" He asked with a sly smug grin on his face.

Danny responded with a glare, "Where are we?" He asked as he noticed Vlad heading down the stairs. Danny followed slowly behind, he wasn't too keen on following right behind Vlad to make him seem like the obedient boy that Vlad expected him to be.

"My mansion in Wisconsin, of course," Vlad stated off handedly as he kept his eyes to the front.

"Did you do recent construction?" Danny asked, he was half teasing when he made the comment.

Danny noticed Vlad forming a smirk on his face, "As a matter of fact, I did. You are quite observant, Daniel," he commented, making the boy start to feel anger rise in him at the comment of undermining his intelligence.

"Never expected you to be in the mid-evil construction theme…But I guess a lonely old man needs some sort of hobby," Danny sassed back as he had a grin on his face.

Vlad suddenly stopped, making all emotion from Danny's face fall off. The man then turned around and eyed the boy that was a few feet away from him. "Stand beside me," Vlad ordered, his voice turning serious.

"No," Danny snapped back with a glare.

"We're going to make a father/son entrance into the dining room," Vlad stated as he grabbed Danny's bicep and forced him to stand next to him.

Danny growled at being man handled and being forced to stand next to his arch enemy, "No we're not!" He yelled as he tried to squirm his way out of the man's grip. "I'm not your son!"

Danny felt a hundred bolts of electricity run through his body, making his muscles go numb, "That's where you're wrong, little badger. With Jack gone, you have no choice but to accept me as your father," he said in a dark voice as he looked into the boy's blue eyes. Danny gulped nervously as he saw that Vlad was not kidding in any manner, and that he would not be taking disobedience of Danny's caliber anymore from that point onward.

As Vlad reached for the doorknob, he halted when he heard Danny's weak voice, "You'll _never _be my father…" Danny trailed, out of breath from Vlad's attack.

Vlad responded with a dark chuckle, "We'll see how long that rebellious attitude of yours will last," he said in a grave tone. He opened the door and walked through, with Danny at his side. Danny was skidding his feet on the ground, trying to slow down Vlad, but his actions hadn't made a difference. As they approached the dining room, Danny saw Jazz and instantly relaxed. However, Vlad wasn't pleased with this reaction as he sent more volts of electricity into Danny's body, making him slightly disoriented.

"Danny!" She yelled in excitement and relief as she stood from her seat. She rushed over to her brother, but was stopped when Vlad scowled down at her.

"Jasmine, this is not proper etiquette at the dinner table," Vlad lectured as he glared down at the girl.

Jazz stopped in her tracks and looked from the scowling gaze of Vlad, to the distant eyes of her brother. "I'm sorry…I must have forgotten…" She stated as she sat down at the table.

Danny blinked into consciousness again and pulled away from Vlad's grip, "Stop touching me!" He yelled as he let out a scowl. He looked around the room and saw a large table in the middle of the room. Jazz sat at the table and avoided eye contact with everyone as she started down at the table in front of her. His mom wasn't in the room yet, much to Vlad's disappointment.

"I will get your mother," he said in a grim voice as he went across the room and went out the door to the back left of the room.

Danny ran over to Jazz who looked up at him with a sympathetic look, "Jazz, are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

She responded by shaking her head, "The two days that you weren't here…" She trailed, trying to not think about what had happened, as it would bring her more hurtful memories that she didn't want to remember. "They were terrible! Danny, how are we going to get out of here?" She asked in a hushed whisper as she leaned in closer to her brother's chest.

"We'll find a way. We might be able to get out of here tonight if we can tell mo-

"She isn't our mother anymore!" Jazz yelled as tears started to cloud her vision. She wiped them away with her black long sleeved shirt as she tried to not have an emotional breakdown. "The first day Vlad took her away from me, and she didn't even protest!"

Danny looked down at Jazz, "What do you mean he took her away? Where did he take her?" He inquired as Jazz just simply shook her head.

"I have no idea, but then…The second day, she seemed so…Broken. Danny…" She trailed as she looked up at her brother, "I've never seen mom look like that! She seemed to be so distant! What if that happens to us? What if Vlad makes us like that, too!"

Danny put a hand on his sister's shoulder tightly, "I won't let him drive us apart…Why didn't you come to see me?"

"He had locks on the doors. Your tower is directly by his room, so that I guess he could keep an eye on you or something. I tried, Danny, believe me, I have. Every time I try to break something in my room, it gets replaced automatically, like nothing had ever happened," Jazz stated as she sighed. "I don't want to stay here anymore!"

Vlad walked in with Maddie in his hand, though she looked like she wasn't there at all. She was wearing a light blue dress that showed off her figure. Danny glared at Vlad, though he didn't say anything. He gave a last look before sitting next to her. Vlad placed Maddie in one of the seats on his right, and he glanced up at Vlad and smirked. "Daniel, your place is by me," he said as he gestured to his left where an empty seat was.

"No thanks," Danny spit out with a growl in his voice. "I'd rather sit here," he said as he narrowed his eyes at the man who sat at the head of the table.

Vlad continued to smirk for a few seconds before shrugging and ordering the maids to alert the cook that his services were needed to start dinner. "I won't fight you with this, Daniel, but tomorrow you will be sitting over here."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" He asked with a scowl.

Vlad stood up slowly, with his hands behind his back, "I have an announcement for the three of you," he stated as he looked at each of the Fenton's with a smile on his face. "I will be addressing the new idea of the Family Point System."

"Family Point System…?" Jazz asked as she tilted her head slightly at the new idea.

Vlad nodded, "You see, for each thing that you all do that is expected of you, you will be rewarded with minutes that you can enjoy with each of your family members. Since you all only meet once a day for meals, I am allowing you to see more of each other by following my expectations."

Danny perked up at this, "How many minutes will we get?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Vlad smirked in response, "Daniel, you will be a special case, since your rebellious attitude is a problem, for each hour that you spend, you will be rewarded with one second of family time."

"That's not fair!" Danny yelled as he stood up suddenly, knocking his chair back in the process. "I'm not listening to your stupid rules!" He yelled in agitation as he began to walk away. "Jazz, come on," he said as he looked back at his sister, who looked at him with wide eyes.

She nodded as she got up from her chair and followed her younger brother, but both halted when Vlad spoke up again, "Maybe seeing each other isn't important you, Daniel, but what about seeing Jack?" He asked, letting his offer hang in the air.

"Jack…?" Maddie trailed, blinking her eyes as she looked over at everyone at the table.

Danny clenched his teeth as he looked over at Vlad, who had a triumphant smile on his face, "Fine…" He trailed as he walked back to the table and was about to sit down by Jazz when Vlad cleared his throat. Danny noticed the empty chair that was by Vlad's side. He glanced at Jazz who gave him a fearful expression. Danny swallowed down his pride and sat down next to Vlad. "I'm not doing this for you, Vlad…" the boy spat out, his voice filled with disgust as he scooted his chair as far away from Vlad as he could.

"Another topic I would like to address," Vlad said as he sat down, relaxing his body, as he knew that Danny wouldn't try to attack him when the boy's sister and mother were in the same room. "From this point onward everyone will be addressed by their first full name. Jasmine will be addressed by Jasmine. Daniel as Daniel. Maddie will be addressed as Mother. And I will be addressed as Father."

Danny stood up, clearly outraged at the proposal that Vlad was talking about. Jazz shook her head at her brother slowly, unsure of what to do about this situation. Danny wouldn't heed Jazz's gesture as he glared over at Vlad, "I'm not doing that, Vlad," he said as he started to walk away.

"You will if you ever expect to see Jack again…" He warned, getting the boy's attention. "Perhaps those infernal children that you care so deeply about. Ms. Manson? Mr. Foley? Ms. Grey?" He asked, and although Danny was facing away from him, he could almost hear the amused smirk in the man's voice.

Danny took a deep breath before exhaling, trying to calm himself down. He then walked over to the table and sat himself down. "Fine…" He repeated himself from before, though he said it through clenched teeth this time.

"Fine…What?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"You're pushing it," Danny said as he glared back up at the man.

Vlad chuckled darkly, "I am just trying to help you learn your place, son," he stated as he crossed his arms, relaxing his body as he had an advantage over the boy.

Danny closed his eyes tightly, trying to imagine himself anywhere else then in Vlad's clutches, "You're not my father…" He mumbled under his breath.

"I am now, Daniel, and as I said before, you will accept me as such," Vlad said as the food came wheeling out on a cart. "Ah, saved by the bell, Daniel," he stated as the servants quickly set the table and placed the food down on the plates. "I forgot one more thing…" Vlad trailed, looking directly at Danny. "The injury on your arm…I planted a tracking chip in your body, so if you ever do run away, I will find you. I say if because the chip also keeps you inside the mansion…"

Danny glared down at his food, releasing his 'scary eyes' before closing them. He decided that he should bit his tongue and play by Vlad's rules…For now.

* * *

><p>Sam was glaring at the board in front of her. She was seeing various pictures of Vlad MastersVlad Plasmius wearing a crown and she scowled at each picture that came off.

"This is your new ruler. This is who you obey," said a mechanized voice, which she rolled her eyes.

"I don't even obey my parents…" Sam mumbled as she crossed her arms, sliding deeper into her seat. She looked around the classroom and noticed that hardly anyone was paying attention. It seemed to be her English class all in one spot. Except the class was missing Mr. Lancer and Tucker…

As soon as she had thought it, there was one of Walker's goons and he had Tucker, who had seen better days. He had burn marks all over his body, and a swollen left eye. Sam gasped as she was about to stand form her seat. Valerie held her down by an arm and shook her head. Sam growled but stayed in her seat as Tucker was escorted to the seat in the back. The screen went blank a few minutes afterward, and everyone was allowed to exit from the classroom.

"Tuck!" Sam yelled as she ran over to where he was. He strained his muscles to stand up, and Sam helped him stand up to his full height. "What happened?" She demanded with concern as she looked at one of her best friends.

"P-Plasmius," Tucker stuttered as he took a step forward, only for him to lose feeling in his legs and fall to the ground, or would have, if Valerie had not helped him up at the last second. "Thanks…" He mumbled weakly as he spared them a small pained smile.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why did he do this to you?"

"He wanted…" Tucker said and then closed his eyes, disgusted at himself for giving away the information, "He wanted Danny a halfa again…"

Valerie gasped as Sam's eyes went wide. "Halfa?" Valerie asked as she looked at the two of them, expecting a reason why they would think that Danny was half ghost.

"This is good…" Sam mumbled, "This is good!" She yelled, excited at a new plan forming.

"How so?" Tucker asked as he tried to raise an eyebrow, though he was still in pain.

"Danny can fight back and fix this mess!" Sam yelled, "Don't you see? He can work on the inside and bring Plasmius down!"

Tucker and Valerie exchanged glances, "I don't think Danny will be very happy that he's a halfa again, Sam…" Tucker mumbled. "That's the whole reason why he gave away his powers in the first place."

"Wait…Danny Fenton is…?" She asked herself, gathering her thoughts together. "Danny Phantom?" She concluded and upon the blank stares on Sam and Tucker's faces, she assumed that she was correct with her deduction. "I can't believe I didn't see that before…" She scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"I need to talk to him. We need to get out of here," Sam stated, Tucker rolled his eyes at this.

"And how are we going to do that, Sam? We're only human with no fighting experience!" Tucker yelled in frustration at being trapped.

Sam grew silent and started to walk out of the room, leaving her in her thoughts, "I'll think of something…"

* * *

><p>Danny had earned two seconds of family time with the two hour dinner that had just occurred. "What am I supposed to do with two seconds?" He mumbled under his breath. He was sitting on his bed and sighed. "How am I supposed to get out of here?"<p>

"Simple, Daniel, you aren't going to get out of this one," Vlad said as he entered his room.

Danny glared as he looked up at the man, "Look, ever hear of knocking?" Danny snapped as he rose an eyebrow, "Or is your old age catching up to you?"

"Whatever scheme that you are forming, little badger, I would drop it," Vlad warned as he looked down at the boy who had never looked so…Defeated.

Danny sighed, "I don't have one…Yet…" He mumbled and Vlad smirked in response. "Let me see Jazz," Danny ordered as he looked pleadingly up at the man.

"Jazz?" Vlad asked with a slight tilt of his head in mock confusion.

"Jasmine. Can you let me see her?" Danny asked in an almost begging voice.

Vlad hummed to himself for a few seconds, "What would you tell her in two seconds?" He asked, making Danny feel powerless in the situation that he was in.

"A single sentence," Danny said with a sigh.

Vlad rose an eyebrow, but opened the locked door that led out of Danny's room. Danny followed after him, though instead of walking down the spiral stair case, he simply just turned intangible and floated down to the bottom of the staircase. As they entered the other tower across from Danny's, Vlad narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I will be counting the two seconds…"

Danny glared in response, but didn't say anything to the man as he unlocked the door. Danny ran in and embraced his sister. "Going to save to see dad," he said with a reassuring grin on his face.

"Danny, what-?" She was about to ask, but Danny was being pulled away by Vlad.

"Your two seconds are up," he scowled at the boy, not knowing that he was actually going to save his family points to see Jack. As Vlad closed the door, he could hear the shouts of Jazz on the other side of the door as she was banging her fists on it. "I'll have you know, Daniel, you will never earn enough to see Jack."

Danny glared up at the man, "I'm only playing by your rules, _Father_," Danny spat out as he began to walk back to his tower. He didn't get very far before Vlad caught up with him with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I look forward to all of the hours that we'll be spending together, _son_," Vlad said with a dark chuckle.

Danny growled, but tried to force his anger down, "You can't play this game forever. I'll find a way out of this…"

"Correction, Daniel. You will _try_ and find a way out of this. Have a good night, little badger," Vlad stated as they approached his tower, and Vlad pushed him in his room before slamming the door. Danny heard the familiar lock and his room illuminated a green color, letting him visibly see his prison that he was trapped in.

Danny let out another growl before throwing an ecto-blast across the room, only for it to be absorbed in the wall. He sighed as he sat down on his bed. "I _will _find a way out of this…I _promise_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whenever Danny got angry I thought he was so adorable. **


	3. Golfing

**A/N: Hello everyone again! I had like...an idea, but no idea how to get there. So that's why this chapter took forever and a half. But it is here now, and everyone should rejoice. My OC is introduced, and it is not the maid. It's never the maid. Next chapter should focus more on Maddie. Ta~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>Danny woke up for the second time that morning to somebody knocking on the door to his prison. At least, that's what he thought of it now. He was forced to stay there and was only permitted to leave the room when Vlad wished it. The first time that he woke up, it was his own personal maid that had stated that it was breakfast. Of course, he had chosen to not get up that time, as he did not want to give Vlad any satisfaction that he was actually listening to his stupid rules. Now he laid in the bed trying to not groan as the maid walked into his room again.<p>

She was a small woman, most likely in her late twenties or early thirties, Danny couldn't be sure as to her exact age. She was of medium height and had blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She came in wearing casual maid attire and opened the door wider than she usually did when she entered his prison. This got Danny interested in her entrance as he propped himself up on his elbows and glanced at the doorway, his eyebrow slightly raised in confusion as he did so.

"Jasmine is here to visit you, Master Daniel," she said as she made an arm gesture to lure his sister into his prison. Danny blinked as he looked at his sister in bewilderment. She had her hair up in a bun and had on a white button down blouse along with a black skirt. She had her light teal blue hairband wrapped around her bun, though.

"Don't you look prim and proper," Danny teased as he sat up fully on the bed that he was resting on and smirked gently at his sister. She sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She looked down at the ground, looking as if she were disgusted at herself for even obeying Vlad's rules and expectations that they were supposed to follow. "I can't believe that you're actually listening to him!" He whispered harshly to his sister so that the maid, or anyone else that could have possibly been eavesdropping hear.

Jazz turned to look at her brother with a pained expression, "It's not like I want to!" She argued as she clenched her fists in frustration. "But dressing like a 'lady' got me five minutes…" She trailed as she looked around his prison, her eyes slightly lingered on the maid for a few seconds before the maid got the message and left the room. "How are we going to get out of this?" She asked, now at her normal volume.

"I…" Danny trailed in uncertainty, not yet formulating a plan in his mind to escape Vlad's clutches.

"You don't know?" She asked, her eyes slightly widening in fear as anxiety was starting to spread through her.

"I'm working on it!" Danny snapped and then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to settle his nerves in any way that he could. "I can't do much when Vlad is watching my every move."

Jazz stood up and covered her arms across her chest, trying to provide comfort to herself, "Try spending two days with that…_Man_," she spat out as she felt a shiver run through her spine at the days that Danny had missed. "Without mom…I was _alone_. I was…" She trailed as she turned towards Danny, "_Scared._"

Danny took the heavy comforter off his body as he walked over to his sister, still in his normal clothes. "You don't have to be. I'm here now, Jazz," he said as he tried to place a hand on his sister's shoulder, but she flinched at his touch and moved away from him.

"For _now_. But when will Vlad take you away from me?" Jazz asked rhetorically as she looked at her brother in fear. "You have to start doing what he says, Danny."

"_What?!_" Danny yelled in an outrage, "Why would I ever listen to _him!_"

Jazz shook her head gently, "Because if you don't, he might never let me talk to you!" She yelled, trying to contain her emotions, but was doing a poor job at doing so. "That's what happened to mom!"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, taking a step towards his sister, "What did he do to mom?"

"She didn't listen to him, Danny," Jazz said as she looked down at the ground, unable to look her little brother in the eye, "She even slapped him…" She trailed.

Danny smiled in his mother's small victory over the man, "Way to go, mom," he mumbled, but Jazz shook her head at his response.

"No. He refused to let me see her after that, and she was forced to only spend the next day with him…After that, she didn't even look at me! She wasn't the same!" Jazz yelled as she looked Danny in the eyes again. "Please, do this for me! I don't want to be alone anymore!" She pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Danny looked at his sister and was about to protest, about to say that there was another way. That they had always won in the end. He opened his mouth about to speak his optimism, but then he closed it at the look that she was giving him. For the first time in years, he had seen the child that Jazz was supposed to be, rather than the adult life that she so desperately wanted to cling to. He nodded, "Okay. I'll do what he wants…" He trailed, feeling disgust roll over his body in a wave.

Jazz was about to say something else, but the door opened and the maid came in with a blank expression, "Your time is up, Jasmine," she stated as she held the door open wide. Jazz nodded as she glanced at her brother before wiping away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand before leaving through the door. Danny expected the maid to simply wander off, but instead she stayed and glanced down at the ground. "Master Masters has requested that you spend the rest of the day with him. He also requested that you get changed out of, and I quote, 'Those rags that you continue to wear to defy him.'"

Danny narrowed his eyes and was about to give the maid a piece of his mind, but shrugged off the adrenaline rush that suddenly came to him. It wasn't the maid's fault, she was just the messenger. "Fine," he said as he crossed his arms, his eyes faintly lighting up an eerie green for a split second before returning to their normal blue hue.

The maid had seemed surprised that the boy had been so cooperative this morning. She nodded her head and was about to leave but stopped when she remembered something, "Another thing, Master Daniel, Master Masters wants you to start attending breakfast each morning from this point onward. He was greatly displeased when he did not see you."

Danny clenched his fists, "You can tell him to shove it," he said as he turned away from the maid. She got the hint and did a slight bow before leaving the room. After she was gone he filled a palm with ecto-energy as he blasted it at the wall. It absorbed it, as he knew it would, but it was still a great way to release his pent up aggression. "Day two, and I'm no step closer to finding a way out of here," he said with a sigh as he walked over to a drawer and pulled it open.

There were a bunch of slacks and other types of dress pants, all neatly folded, waiting for him to wear. The boy pulled out another drawer and found dress shirts that made him look like one of those rich snobs. He rolled his eyes, "I guess that's what I am now…" He trailed as he pulled out a shirt and found it to be exactly his size, which honestly creeped the boy out on a large scale. "How does he know my freakin' clothing size?" He asked in a scoff as he placed the shirt down and sat down beside the dresser in his misery as he propped one leg up. "This reeks…" He trailed as he banged his head against the wall lightly and closed his eyes.

"Daniel, you had best be almost done in there," Vlad's voice came from beyond the door. "I wouldn't want to put you in the negative points!"

Danny grumbled, "Correction, now it reeks…" He trailed as he stood up and grabbed a shirt and pants as he headed to the bathroom that was attached to the room. "Right away, your highness…" He mumbled as he slammed the door in his teenage rebellion against the man.

* * *

><p>Sam was drawing with a pencil and a piece of paper during one of the brainwashing sessions as she liked to call it. She was mapping out the place that she was in, getting every detail down to a T. After all, she was the artistic one of the group, just look at how Danny's superhero emblem turned out. She felt a presence behind her and looked to her side and found Valerie gazing down at her work.<p>

"Did you figure a way out of this place yet?" Valerie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm…Working on it," Sam stated as she made another entry way from her memory. At the top of the paper she had the ghost guards' hours that they were on patrol and when they would shift personnel. "So far, we need to have a group meeting during 'rehab' time."

Valerie blinked in confusion, "You mean free time?" She asked, making sure that the two were on the same page.

Sam sent a small glare at the girl, "Hey, you call it what you want, and I'll call it what I want. Make sure Tucker gets the memo," she said as she darted her eyes towards the opposite end of the classroom. Valerie and Sam were lucky enough to sit next to each other during the sessions, it made getting out of this place that much faster.

A girl that was Hispanic entered the room, she had light brown hair that was up in a messy pony tail, and bright blue eyes. She was covered with scratches and bruises, which seemed to draw the attention of every student in the classroom. She glared at the two ghost guards that held her arms, holding her in place. "Sit down in an empty seat, human," the ghost said with a sneer as he tossed the girl on the ground. She hit the ground hard and let out a pained breath as the two ghosts let out a chuckle at the girl's pain.

"Whoa, since when do we get new people?" Sam asked as she glanced at Valerie.

Valerie looked at the girl in an intrigued manner, "Since never…" She stated as she blinked in awe. "Where did she come from?" She asked as she leaned on her desk with her arms.

The girl stood up slowly and glanced over at the guards, who weren't paying attention to her anymore as they were conversing in the doorway. She turned her gaze to the back of the classroom where Tucker was and noticed an empty seat by him. "Ghost scoundrels…" She mumbled as she took a seat. The rest of the class turned to look at her, and expected to find her in fear or anger, but instead she had a calculative smirk on her face.

"Looks like things are going to get interesting," Sam stated as she leaned back in her seat to take a better look at the newcomer.

"What do you mean? Did you see the way those ghosts pushed her down?" Valerie scoffed, mostly in anger at the ghosts' mistreatment of humans, and just their existence in general. Ever since she was tricked by Plasmius, her hatred towards ghosts increased. With the exception of Danielle Phantom, but that was because she was only a child.

Sam grinned, making Valerie furrow her eyebrow in confusion, "I know an act when I see one," Sam stated as she looked down at her paper. "And she performed great…Look at her, Val," she said as she looked back at the girl.

Valerie did so and studied the girl for a few minutes, "I see now. That's a look of a girl who has a plan…She let herself get captured…"

"And what's more dangerous than a girl with a plan?" Sam asked rhetorically, "Two girl's with a plan. Possibly the same plan," she said with a smirk. "Operation GOOJ is underway."

"GOOJ?" Valerie asked, bewildered. "What's a GOOJ?"

The bell rang and the ghost guards moved out of the way, letting the teenagers out of their 'classroom'. "Get Out Of Jail…Keep up, Val," Sam rolled her eyes as she rolled up her paper and walked out of the room. Valerie narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything as she followed Sam silently to the 'rehab' room.

* * *

><p>"Daniel! You are wasting my-!" Vlad began to yell, but stopped when he felt Danny's ecto-signature coming towards him and he let the boy open the door. He wore a glare on his face that screamed 'I hate you' and his clothes were disheveled as he rushed to put them on. He chuckled when he saw the boy and he tried to fix the collar of the boy's shirt, only for his hand to be slapped away.<p>

The young hybrid growled, "I'm not your _doll_," he stated as his glare grew darker towards the man.

"Ah, you're certainly right about that, Daniel. You're my _son_," Vlad said as he looked down at the boy, which sent him a defiant scowl, but the boy held his tongue. "Speaking of which…We have a father/son activity planned for us today," he said as he started to head down the tower.

Danny clenched his fists by his sides, "That you planned to torture me," he said as he followed after the man. "Heard what my mom did to you…" Danny trailed, a small smirk growing on his face.

"Well, like any other relationship, your mother and I have had a somewhat rocky start…" Vlad trailed as he shrugged, "I won't deny that there wasn't difficulties, but that's all been taken care of."

"What did you do to her?" Danny asked with narrowed eyes. "Because I swear that if you-!" He began to threat but was interrupted when Vlad suddenly turned around, a triumphant grin on his face.

"If I what?" Vlad challenged, "What will _you_ do about it?" He taunted, edging Danny to attack him. "You want to be hero, Daniel? Go ahead and defeat me…Oh wait…You can't, can you?"

Danny let out a growl as he transformed into Danny Phantom and was about to deliver a punch into the smirking face of Vlad's, but was suddenly reverted back to his human counterpart as soon as Vlad snapped his fingers together. There was a pain in his arm and he suddenly grabbed it, though he fell to the ground in the process. It had felt as if his entire arm was on fire and was burning his bone into ash. "W-What did you…Do to me?" Danny accused as he looked at Vlad with pained squinted eyes.

"There will be a time for me to train your ghost side, but first I need to train your human side," Vlad stated as he grabbed the boy's injured arm and yanked him upwards, making the boy yelp in agony. "And besides, I don't have the time to deal with your rebellious side today."

"I'm not your pet! You can't train me, Plasmius!" Danny yelled as he struggled to get out of the man's grip, his fighting spirit returning, even though this was a fight that he couldn't possibly win for now. "No matter what you do, I'll-!" He began to yell, but suddenly he remembered Jazz crying how she didn't want him to act out and leave her alone. He quickly cut himself off.

Vlad chuckled darkly as he pulled Danny up more in the air so he could look him in the eyes, "Have you learned your place, son? As long as I have everything you hold dear, you couldn't possibly hope to defeat me," he said as he cupped Danny's chin in his other free hand upon seeing that the boy didn't want to look at the older hybrid in the least. "Look at your father when he's talking to you, Daniel," Vlad ordered, a sick twisted smirk on his face. The boy closed his eyes, thinking about his options about not obeying Vlad, and not any of them seemed good.

Reluctantly, the boy opened his eyes and looked into Vlad's cold and calculative eyes, "Good boy," he praised as he dropped the boy, non-too gently on the ground. "Now, we have a father/son activity to get to," he said as he pushed open the main doors that led to the castle. "Surely you have heard of golfing?"

"Golfing?" Danny asked with scrunched eyebrows. "Why are we going golfing?"

Vlad turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Would you prefer that I enslave another country instead?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Danny responded with a glare, "No. Golfing sounds _fun_," he said as he crossed his arms.

"I knew you'd be ecstatic about this activity," Vlad said as he opened up the backdoors of his mansion and began to walk out, but stopped when he noticed that Danny was staying behind. "Aren't you coming?"

"You said I couldn't leave the castle?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't want to take any chances about getting injured just because Vlad was somehow careless.

Vlad chuckled, which made Danny scowl, "Did I forget to mention that you could only leave the castle with me? My mistake," he said with a smirk, and Danny fisted his hands at his sides. Though, the boy did cross the barrier that lit up green as he passed through, but it didn't shock him or injure him in any way. "Although, now you have to stay within fifteen feet of my person. But that won't be a problem, will it, boy? It's not as if you were ever planning on running away."

"What is wrong with you!" Danny yelled, now outraged at the man. "It's bad enough that I'm trapped here, I don't need a reminder of that too!" He yelled again, unable to control his emotions, something that he had done with sarcasm, thought his was hard to do since he hadn't seen his friends in five days. He hadn't felt comfortable or safe from the moment he was in Vlad's grip.

"Apparently you do. You haven't seemed to grasp the concept that this is your new life," Vlad said with narrowed eyes.

The boy felt like hitting something, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm fourteen! I shouldn't have to deal with these things! That's one of the reasons why I got rid of my powers in the first place!"

Vlad grinned, "Because you didn't want to have to deal with me? I'm touched, dear boy," he said as he crossed his arms, "Yet, that was one of your downfalls of your capture, wasn't it?"

"Stop it!" Danny yelled, "Stop messing with my mind! I hate your mind games, this isn't chess! These are real people that you're hurting!"

Vlad had a bored expression on his face, "Are you done lecturing me, little badger? What a great and inspiring speech from a grand hero. A round of applause will surely be given in your honor…Perhaps a monument will be built?"

Danny stayed silent, which meant that Vlad had won the battle of wills, like he always usually did. Danny hated it, but he couldn't do anything about it. What would Clockwork say in this situation? "Everyone deserves a second chance…" Danny mumbled and then shook his head, not believing the own words that were coming out of his mouth. "Yeah, right," he said sarcastically as he walked past Vlad, who was looking at him in confusion.

"What was that, Daniel?" Vlad asked, even though he had heard it due to his enhanced hearing. He liked getting a rise out of the boy, it seemed to be the only thing that Danny still clung to. His heroic ambitions that made Vlad see the boy as something that needed to be molded by him. After all, he was a child, he was still impressionable.

"Nothing," Danny grumbled, not wanting to continue this one sided conversation. Vlad smirked as he followed after the boy, after all, he wouldn't get very far within the fifteen feet distance.

* * *

><p>The girl was sitting down in the middle of the 'rehab' room where she could get a glance of all the guards in the room. Her gaze traveled from one guard to another and then she smirked, however, as soon as Sam came walking over to her, the smirk disappeared.<p>

"What's your name?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms.

"The Shadow…" She trailed in a serious voice as she glanced up at Sam, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. She then grinned, her blue eyes sparkled as she did so, "Just kidding!" She yelled in a hushed voice. "I'm Naomi, nice to meet you," she said as she extended her hand towards Sam.

Sam took her hand and shook it, "So, you have a plan for getting out of this dump?" She asked as Naomi smirked again.

"This is the third 'school' I've infiltrated…Of course I have a plan," she said as she stood up. "I just need one of those ghost weapons that they have, but that shouldn't be a problem…" She trailed as she eyed said weapon in one of the guard's hands.

Valerie and Tucker came over and greeted them with a wave, "Did you start the GOOJ meeting?" Valerie asked, getting tired of repeating the covert title of the mission.

"GOOJ?" Tucker asked and then looked at Sam in confusion. "And you say my codenames are dumb," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. Upon getting the glare that Sam was sending him, he immediately wiped it away and coughed, "So um, any ideas?"

"Tuck…?" Naomi asked as she took a step closer to see the boy.

Tucker looked at the girl and then he grinned, "Dude, no way! I thought I would never see you again, Nao!" He yelled as he was about to take another step closer to her, when she suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You two…Know each other?" Valerie asked as she used her index finger to point at the two of them.

"Yeah, that middle school summer camp that you and Danny didn't want to go with me, I met her…" He said as he looked at her condition, his smile faded away, "Man, what happened to you?"

Naomi laughed in a care-free way, "I had to make it believable…Anyway, I need to get a broom…It isn't like a steel rod, but It'll have to do," she said as she started to walk away, but Sam grabbed her arm and made her stay.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have battle experience?"

Naomi looked at Tucker with a grin, "You mean, you didn't tell them who I was?" She asked and Tucker looked down at the ground in shame, "I see. I suppose I'll explain then," she said as she looked at Valerie and Sam, "My father is a Guys in White operative, and from an early age, he trained me in multiple ways of fighting…"

Valerie remained silent for a few seconds before looking at Tucker with a confused expression, "How…Exactly were you guys friends?"

Tucker swear dropped, "Long story…" He trailed as he rubbed the back of his neck, a trait that he picked up from Danny. "When are you going to set your plan in motion?"

"In a day. I will have all the materials that I require," she said as she looked at him and then at Sam, "But I don't want to steal the leader position away from you. Let's talk details," she said as she grabbed Sam's hand and led her over to the table where they could converse their escape plan without anyone overhearing.

Valerie blinked at their exit and then looked at Tucker again with her arms crossed, "Seriously, how did you two meet?"

Tucker laughed nervously and then started to walk towards the girls.

* * *

><p>Vlad took the first swing, and the golf ball was sent flying into the air, he grinned at his achievement and then turned to look at Danny. He was leaning on his golf club in a bored manner, and was trying not to glare, though it seemed as if it were permanently plastered on his face. "Lighten up, little badger, this is supposed to be<em> fun<em>, remember?"

Danny glanced at the man before sighing as he took the golf club and walked up to the golf pick on the ground and placed his white ball on it. "I'm not even good at this," he grumbled as he aligned his club with the ball and then swung have heartedly as it was sent flying into the air. "Happy? Can I go back to my prison now?" He asked sarcastically as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Daniel, it's your room, not your prison," he said as he started to walk into the golf field to collect his ball.

"Could have fooled me," Danny mumbled as he stayed behind until Vlad was fifteen feet away from him. He had a shock flow through his body, and he yelped as he took a step forward unconsciously.

Vlad turned around and looked at the boy being shocked into obedience as he finally decided to follow after Vlad. He smirked as he waited for the boy to stop by his side, "Look on the bright side, son, the more you continue to delay the afternoon, the more time you get to spend with your father. Not that I mind, I find your company quite refreshing."

"And I find yours quite annoying," Danny responded with a grumble as he glared at the ground.

Vlad smiled as he located his ball on the ground and noticed the hold a few feet away, "You say the sweetest things, son," he said as he lifted his golf club and swing down at the ball, it rolled and entered the hole flawlessly.

"Are we done?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"You haven't got yours in, Daniel," he said as he turned around, a smirk on his face.

Danny groaned, "Why does it matter! You got in yours first, it's over. Can we just go back?"

Vlad frowned, "How will you ever learn to be a great ruler if you don't have patience?" He asked as he looked around the course and found the ball. He grabbed Danny's arm forcefully, and non-too gently as he dragged him over to it.

"Wait, is this what this was about?" Danny asked, his anger overcoming all his other emotions, "Because I'm not going to rule the world with you, or whatever ideas you have in your head, you froot loop!" He yelled as Vlad let go of his arm.

"Hm, I'm sure that's what you'll say now, but you'll come to realize that this is your destiny," he said, shrugging off the insult and letting it slide.

Danny's eyes widened in disbelief, "I won't think like that ever!" He yelled as his eyes narrowed and he gripped the golf club in his hands tightly so that that his knuckles were turning white. "I'm not sick like you, Plasmius!"

Vlad's hand suddenly latched onto his throat and lifted the boy into the air, "I've had just enough of your insolence, Daniel. You will rule, and you will like it. You will follow my orders, and you will like it. You will see me as a father, and you will accept it," he said, his eyes glowing a menacing red.

Danny began to shake as fear started to overwhelm him, "N-No, I-!" He began to say, but was interrupted when Vlad tightened his hold against his throat.

"You will address me as Father from this point onward, is that understood?" He asked as the boy could barely breathe. "Face the fact, son, this is your life now. It's about high time that you accept that fact."

Danny struggled within the man's grip as his hands latched onto Vlad's to try and pry them off his throat, "I-I won't-!"

"You will, Daniel," Vlad said as his tone grew more serious, "Or have you forgotten already that your life doesn't belong to you, anymore? It is as you said, Daniel, you are my doll, and you will do as I ask without thinking it."

Danny was turning a different shade from the lack of oxygen, "No!" He yelled as he closed his eyes in pain as he couldn't afford to keep his eyes open anymore.

"Stubborn boy," Vlad said as he dropped the boy on the ground like a bag of potatoes. "But I suppose that's why you will be my greatest achievement, when I turn you against everyone you care about…" He mumbled, as Danny rubbed his abused throat.

"It will never happen," Danny stated as he stood up and looked Vlad in the eyes without fear. "My life is my own…I won't be here for much longer, Sam and Tucker will come for me."

Vlad chuckled in amusement at the boy being serious, "Really? Because it looks to me as if they have abandoned you…" He said as he took a step towards him. "You're still just a child, Daniel, and still so impressionable. After all, you're already starting to act more like me every day…" He trailed as he started to walk away from him and towards the castle.

Danny growled and shot an ecto-blast at a tree, and it started to catch on fire. He fell to the ground in defeat as he tried to not think about anything that Vlad had told him, yet it kept echoing in his head in a taunting way that he couldn't ignore. "Sam…Tucker…Where are you?" He whispered as he gripped a handful of grass tightly. "I don't think I can last much longer."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now I am the brain dead. **


	4. Disobedience

**A/N: And so we continue on with this story. I am very sorry that I keep on torturing Danny, but that's the way the story is! Thanks for everyone who Reviewed/Favorited/Followed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Defeated Ch. 4: Disobedience**

* * *

><p>Danny glared around his room as he tried to not blast a hole through the fake walls that held him prison, "Not that it would matter. They would just restore themselves anyways…" He mumbled with a scoff as he looked down at the ground. There was a knock at his door and his maid entered with her emotionless expression as usual.<p>

"It is time for-

"For breakfast, I know…" Danny stated, purposefully cutting her off as he did so. He was seething with anger, and was taking it out on the only person that was near him, which so happened to be the helpless maid. She stayed for a couple of moments, not being bothered in the slightest that she was interrupted rudely. "You can go," he said as he stood up from the bed he was sitting on.

She nodded, "Master Daniel, you may not be aware of the fact, but let me be painfully clear. You do not want to use that attitude with Master Masters. You should not want to end up like Maddie," she said as she retreated from the room, closing the door with a soft thud.

"I know that!" He yelled, not knowing if he could be heard through the door, if Vlad had somehow soundproofed his room. He sighed, letting out his pent up frustration as he leaned against a wall. He was already dressed, he just needed to make the long painful trek to the dining room. He put his hand on the handle, half expecting it to be locked, but found it to be open. He found the main leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"I am glad that you have your emotions under control. Your father awaits you," she said as she started to go down the long winding stairwell.

Danny growled at the comment, "He is _not_ my father…" He mumbled in a dangerous tone.

She shook her head, "Master Daniel, you must not hold such animosity towards your father," she said as if lecturing a small child.

"He_ isn't_ my father!" Danny yelled in an outrage as he stopped at the bottom of the stairwell, "You tell me, would a father do the things that he does? Would he purposefully destroy half the world because he wants to control it? Would he forcefully make his son become the one thing that he didn't want to be!" He yelled, and as he was done, he was panting for breath a little from the sudden outburst.

"It does not matter my opinion on the matter…" She stated in a low mumble. Danny could see that the maid was slightly shaking in fear, but she was turned away from him so he couldn't see her eyes to be sure.

He blinked, his thoughts coming to a realization, "You're scared of him, aren't you?" He asked in a low, sympathetic voice as she nodded her head stiffly. She held her body closer to her as she crossed her arms.

"I thought I would be able to take this job…But I can't! I can't be a witness to his evil intentions anymore!" She yelled in a whisper, her voice growing louder with each word that she spoke. "He'll kill me if I quit!" She yelled as she turned around, and Danny could see her true age in her eyes and her face. She was just a young woman, who got in way over her head.

"Do you think that you could help me then?" He asked as he took a few steps towards her, and she nodded stiffly again. He raised his arm that had started to burn with his encounter with Vlad yesterday. "He put something in me that makes me bound to this house…I'm thinking that if you can get me a knife or something, I can cut it out," he stated, he pulled up his sleeve of the button up shirt he was wearing.

Her eyes went wide as she took a step back and shook her head violently, "I do not want to hurt you!" She yelled as she put her hands up defensively.

Danny sighed as he placed his sleeve down, "You won't need to hurt me…" He tried to reason with the maid, trying to tell her that it would be him hurting himself, and it would have nothing to do with her, only except she wouldn't listen to his logic. "Listen…Do you know who Danny Phantom is?" He asked, examining her gaze and she nodded.

"A super hero of Amity Park…A ghost…Super hero…" She trailed with wide eyes. "It's you? You're him!" She accused and he nodded sheepishly.

"I was…" He trailed, remembering all the times he had messed up and the Master Blasters took all the credit, but once she saw her confused expression decided to drop it, "And right now, I need your help. Do you think you can bring me a knife?" He asked carefully, and she nodded slowly.

"I might be able to…Danny," she said hesitantly testing the name on her tongue before nodding in conclusion, "I _will _be able to."

Danny smiled in encouragement at the young courageous maid, "Thank you…" He trailed and she smiled back at him.

"Fiona," she said with a nervous smile as she placed her hand on the doorknob and pulled it open, though her nervous shaking wouldn't go away, and Danny knew he was asking her for a dangerous mission, but he had to get out of here.

* * *

><p>"Naomi are you sure about this?" Tucker asked as he looked over the escape plan again, and from his opinions of it, it seemed as if it were based on chance.<p>

Naomi scoffed as she tied her hair into a tight pony tail at the top of her head, "I've checked the algorithms at least twice, made sure the dimensions were accurate on the blue prints, and double checked the guards working shifts. I wish you wouldn't underestimate me!" She yelled with a 'pout' face as she puffed her face out, much like a little kid.

Tucker laughed nervously, unable to shake the butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know if it was talking with a long lost friend, or if it was the escape plan and their chance of said escape. Sam walked over to their table and she sat down, a bag on her left that she carefully concealed from the guards. "Do we have what we need?" She asked and Naomi nodded her head.

"It's time to fly from the coop," Naomi said in a dangerous tone as she stood up and started to stalk over to a guard that was positioned over by the door. Sam glanced over at Tucker for any answers to his friends' erotic behavior, but he shook his head. "Hello!" She yelled as she had a cheerful smile on her face. She placed a hand in the air to gain the guard's attention.

"What does the human want?" He asked with a glare, yet a sadistic smile was growing on his face.

Naomi's smile turned into a grin and then placed her hand back down and in front of her, "I want to be Valedictorian!" She yelled as she placed a finger up, "I want to get better food!" She yelled as she placed another finger up, "And, last but not least!" She yelled as she placed the last finger up, "_I want all the ghost scum to go back where they belong!_" She yelled in a dangerous tone as her hand formed into a fist and she punched the ghost guard straight into the stomach. The force pushed the ghost through the door and unconscious as he fell on top of it.

"Where does she store that much strength?" Valerie asked in confusion as she ran into the room, along with other students from other cell blocks right behind her.

Sam shrugged before standing on top of her table, "We're going to escape! Naomi has a resistance camp set up, and we will join that to revolt against Vlad Plasmius! Who is with us?!" Sam yelled and the students all cheered as they fist pumped into the air in excitement. "Then let's go!" She yelled as she hopped down from the table and charged straight towards the fallen door, where Naomi was grinning victoriously and raised a peace sign in the air from her two fingers. As they were all running towards the exit, Tucker looked over at his old friend.

"Remind me to never get you mad," he said nervously as she grinned sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Danny arrived at the same time that Jazz did as they entered the dining room at different doors. Danny wanted to wave over to his sister or something, but didn't as Vlad was watching him from the moment he entered the door. Grudgingly, Danny took the seat next to Vlad but refused to meet his gaze or even acknowledge his existence.<p>

"Good morning, father," Jazz stated as she pulled her seat and sat down before looking down at her plate, feeling disgusted with herself and how she had to treat Vlad.

"Good morning, Jasmine…" Vlad trailed as he looked over at Danny, who kept glaring at his plate, "Daniel…A good morning to you too, son!" He yelled with a smirk. He heard footsteps and glanced to his right and noticed Maddie walking into the room with a sad look on her face. "Maddie?" He asked questionably as he looked over to the woman of his dreams. "I had thought that you did not wish to eat this morning?"

Maddie looked over at Danny and then over at Jazz before placing her hands on the table, "I had changed my mind," she said with a small smile on her face.

Vlad grinned as he motioned for a maid to make their way over to the table and bring the food they were expected to eat, "I am quite glad to hear that! Perhaps you may finally be able to spend time with our children!"

Danny glanced over to his mother and she looked over at him with a smile that was meant for him, "I hope so too, dear," she said as she gripped her hands on the table slowly, but Danny could see her discomfort. He was tempted to lunge at Vlad at her mistreatment, but stopped when he realized that he could control when he could go ghost.

The food was placed on the table, and Danny felt his appetite slowly die out as he just stared at his meal. He glanced over at Jazz and found that she was slowly eating it, and Danny wondered if she was even hungry at all. He soon got the message on why she was eating though. "Not hungry, little badger?" Vlad asked as Danny glanced over in his direction.

"I was going to ask if there were any froot loops, but then I realized that there was one sitting right in front of me…" He sarcastically stated, and Vlad only chuckled at his comment, not bothered by it in the least.

"I see. I would eat up if I were you, Daniel. You have quite a busy day ahead of you," he responded cryptically as he took a bite of his food.

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Do I, now?" He asked as he glared at him. He picked up a fork and began to eat the food in front of him. In Vlad language that probably means that this was another day of emotional torment and physical exertion, and he wasn't too fond of both.

As he was done eating, he glanced around the table and found the rest of the occupants eating their food and not paying any attention to him. He slithered his hand on the table and took a steak knife from it as he placed it in his pants pocket. He wanted a backup plan in case his maid had failed, and he really needed to get away from Vlad, stat. He stood up and was about to leave as he started to walk over to his door when Vlad started to chuckle darkly.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Daniel," he said as he looked up at Danny from his food. The teen nervously swallowed as he turned back around and met his eyes. "What exactly do you plan on doing with that knife?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Knife?" Jazz mumbled as she looked fearfully over to his brother. "You weren't going to…" She mumbled, but Danny had heard it with his enhanced hearing.

Danny sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out before slamming it on the table, "Not having a pocket knife feels awkward to me," he lied as he shrugged. "Maybe if you would actually give me some freedom and not be so paranoid with me running away, this wouldn't have happened," he snapped at Vlad.

"Daniel, it is exactly the reason why there aren't any sharp objects anywhere near you. I wouldn't want my son getting hurt," he reasoned in front of Danny's mother and sister.

"That's just it, Vlad! I'm not your son!" Danny yelled as he glared, his green eyes were showing. "Stop making me play the part, because it will never become a reality!" He yelled as he turned into his ghostly counterpart and charged at him, only for Vlad to snap his fingers and Danny fell to the ground harshly. He groaned as he was disoriented and unable to feel his limbs at first.

Maddie gasped as she shot up from her seat and rushed over to her son, "Danny!" She yelled as she shook his lightly, trying to get him to say something. "Danny can you hear me? Do you have a concussion?"

Vlad scoffed, "He doesn't have a concussion, Maddie," he stated dryly as he stood up from his seat and walked over to him, only for Jazz to stand protectively in front of him as well.

"Stay away from my brother!" She threatened as she held a knife in front of her as a weapon.

Vlad chuckled as he took the knife from the girl's hand as he placed it on the table, "Move, Jasmine," he ordered, and Jazz started to shake before she shook her head adamantly.

"No. I don't listen to you!" She yelled as she glared. "As Danny put it, you are _not _our father! And you _never_ will be!" She yelled, growing her confidence back, but suddenly lost it when she felt a stinging pain on her right cheek. Her hand went up to it in disbelief as she fell to the ground in shock. Vlad and slapped her. He had actually slapped her.

"I have had enough of your defiance, Jasmine…Daniel also needs to be put in his place…" He responded as he walked over to the boy and his mother. Danny had finally come to and shook off his disorientation as he looked up at Vlad with fearful eyes.

Maddie glared at the man, but Danny placed a hand on hers in confidence. Even though Maddie had known his secret, she expected the ghost to be cold, but his hand was warm. Like her little boy's hand that had grasped hers all those years ago. "You want to teach me a lesson, Plasmius?" He taunted as he stood up, meeting Vlad's glare, "Then go ahead. Beat me to within an ounce of my life. Because no matter what you do to me, I'll never listen to you…" He trailed as he stood taller. "Do your worst."

Vlad chuckled darkly, "Why would I beat_ you_ when obviously that has not worked in the past?" He asked as he turned around and looked at a maid that had walked in at the wrong time. More specifically, Fiona. Danny got the memo immediately as he ran in front of her protectively.

"No," Danny stated as he looked pleadingly at him.

"Move, Daniel," Vlad ordered, his gaze was menacing and Danny had felt deathly afraid of the man at that instance.

Danny shook his head, "Please, Vlad, don't do this!" He yelled as his body started to shake in fear. What if he couldn't protect her? What if she…

"Daniel," he growled as he firmly took the boy's arm and placed him out of the way and by his side where he couldn't intervene. He then started to charge up a powerful ecto-blast and aimed it at the main, who looked fearfully at the man.

"Vlad! Don't!" Danny yelled as he struggled against his grip, and he was reminded that this was how he was in front of his dad. This was exactly like the time that Vlad had almost killed Jack. "Please!"

Vlad glared in front of him, "You need to be taught a lesson, Daniel," he lectured and Danny closed his eyes.

"Please…_Father_…" Danny trailed as he opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Vlad, who glanced down at him. The looked at each other for a few seconds before Vlad sighed and lowered his arm, the ecto-blast fading out.

"Very well, but this was your final act of defiance. Whenever you act out of place, or even think about escaping from me, an innocent life will be killed. Do you understand?" Vlad asked as he pushed the boy towards him.

Danny's eyes grew wide with realization, "The only reason why you have a living staff is so that you can threaten me with their lives?" He asked, completely dodging Vlad's question, which irritated the man a little.

"Do you understand?" He asked as his grip tightened.

"Yes," Danny mumbled, but when he found that Vlad hadn't let him go, he realized that he had wanted Danny to say the dreaded word that brought him such joy. "Yes…_Father_. I understand," he mumbled again as he looked down to the ground in shame. Vlad had let him go as he smirked.

"Good boy," he praised as he started to walk away, but not before turning back to the boy with a grin on his face, "I would like to continue this conversation in my private study later, son," he said as he walked away, not caring to hear the boy's response as he had a wicked smirk on his face.

Danny fell to the ground and Maddie walked over to him. She was comforting Jazz after being hit by the monster that they were living. "Danny?" She asked as she looked over at him. He refused to meet anyone's gaze, as if he had made a horrible mistake and didn't want to be shunned by everyone. "Danny?" She repeated as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It's Daniel…" He mumbled as he stood up, not wanting to face his mother. "I don't want you to get in trouble, mom," he said as he started to walk away from the dining room table.

"Danny!" She yelled after him, but he made no movement that he had heard her as he walked out of his door. "Jazz!" She yelled as she turned to her daughter, but she was still holding a palm to her cheek in shock.

She shook her head, "Not even dad struck me…" She mumbled as she looked into her mother's eyes. "Why? Did I…Do something?" She asked as she looked at her mother.

Maddie shook her head, "You didn't do anything…Jazz, you haven't done a thing wrong," she comforted her daughter as she embraced her.

"What happened to you?" Jazz asked as she looked up at her mother, "You're actually being mom…"

"I woke up. I needed to be here for my children now that Jack isn't…And Vlad most certainly isn't a father…" She trailed as she shook her head. "I hear that Danny has an escape plan…His maid is my maid, and she told me. That's what really woke me up."

Jazz blinked her eyes in confusion, "Do you think that he actually might escape?"

Maddie shook her head, "I don't know. I hope he does, but when Vlad threatened him like that…I don't know."

* * *

><p>Jack wiped away sweat from his face, it had nearly been a week since he was stranded on this deserted island, and he was hoping he could find a way off of it somehow. The only think he had managed to do was make a shelter, which wasn't that hard because he was a boy scout back in his youth.<p>

He smiled to himself in triumph as he took a step back as he observed his shelter that was built in the trees. "If only Maddie could see this!" He yelled with a grin, but it slowly fell off his face. "Jazz…Danny…" He mumbled their names under his breath. "I swear I will find a way to get to you!" He yelled as he narrowed his eyes. He turned his body to the never ending ocean and nodded. "I'll get you away from that monster…"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This scene might get a little intense. Thought I should warn you all in advance)**

Vlad narrowed his eyes as he watched the screen from within his private study. "Oh, will you now, Jack?" He asked rhetorically as amusement lingered in his voice. "You will never reach them, not without my permission."

The older halfa could feel Danny's ecto-signature coming down the hallway, and he calmly pushed a button, and the screen disappeared. The boy entered the office with an emotionless expression as he stood by the doors, not wanting to take a step closer to the man. Vlad chuckled at his action and stood from his seat, "Why don't you come in and greet your father?" He asked, knowing that it would indeed get a rise from the teen.

Danny's mouth twitched but he refused to say anything as he walked in to the small study that had books around. He then spotted the fireplace and his eyes grew wide, that's where his ghost portal was. Vlad seemed to know exactly what he was thinking because he chuckled as he stood in front of the fireplace, "Not thinking about escaping, are you?"

"No," he said as he let his bangs cover his face.

"But you were," Vlad responded as he took a few steps closer to the boy. "I know you more than you know yourself…And that's how I knew about your maid…"

Danny's eyes went wide as he took a step back, "I didn't – I'm not going to escape anymore!"

Vlad tilted his head in disbelief, "Are you now?" He asked as a smirk came to his face. He walked over to his desk and leaned against it with his arms crossed. "You don't think I have ears all over my own home? You wouldn't think I know about how you were planning on escaping?"

"I swear I'm not going to anymore," Danny stated as his fists clenched.

"You're right about that, Daniel. You certainly won't," he stated as he clapped his hands, and one of Walker's goons came into the room holding Fiona by the hands in the air. "Because I am sure that any acts of rebellion will end after this lesson."

Danny tried to rush towards Fiona, but he was held back by another ghost guard. "Don't do this! I said that I wasn't! I'm not!" He yelled as he struggled against the guard's hold.

"Danny," Fiona called weakly from where she was being held in the air. "Don't worry about me, I wanted to help you escape!" She yelled as tears started to flood down her cheeks. Her body was shaking in fear, "I knew what the consequences were, but I didn't want to see you being tortured by that…" She trailed as she looked over at Vlad with a glare, "_Thing_."

Vlad narrowed his eyes as he powered up an ecto-blast, "I think that's enough," he muttered as he aimed it for her head.

"V-Vlad, don't!" Danny yelled, trying to persuade him to think about his actions. "Father, please!" He yelled as he kept struggling relentlessly. Every time he would try to use his ghost powers, a shock would go through his system, and his arm would burn.

"Now, now, Daniel, know that I am doing this for you," Vlad said as he smirked before releasing the blast. The room was quiet, and Danny closed his eyes, not able to look at Fiona. There was a thud, and Danny could only assume that it was the body being dropped. He refused to open his eyes, he felt sick, and he wanted to empty his stomach. "Look, Daniel. This is what your disobedience has caused. I do this because I want you to promise me that this will not happen again."

Danny shook his head, "N-No…" He mumbled, but then he felt his head being suddenly grabbed by Vlad and he wanted to run away. He felt the ghost guard's restrain on him gone, but he couldn't gain enough bravery to open his eyes.

"Open your eyes, or I will kill another," Vlad threatened into Danny's ear. The boy slowly opened his eyes and he immediately wished he hadn't. It was like seeing a car wreck, he couldn't look away. There was so much blood everywhere, and his body started to shake. "You seem shaken up. Perhaps this was too much to show you?" He asked as he smirked.

Danny was speechless as his shakes turned into trembles. He shakily got to his feet and he hadn't missed the amused grin on Vlad. He rushed to a trash can in the corner of the room and emptied the contents of his stomach in it. "W-Why?" Danny asked as he looked up at Vlad.

"Because I could…You had best get used to it, Daniel. Soon, you will be the one murdering people for me," Vlad stated with a smirk.

"I-I…" Danny stuttered before running out of the room.

Vlad stood there and watched the boy run from the room, "This is just step one into securing your future, little badger," he said with a grin. "No one will be able to save you…Not your friends…Not your family…This will be your fate as my son."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought the little tid bit with Jack was a little present. I'm sure some of you guys are wondering about Jack! **


End file.
